


An Anniversary Surprise

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione surprises Thor on their anniversary.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60
Collections: Harry Potter Crossover Bingo 2020, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	An Anniversary Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you starrnobella for looking this over. I hope my readers enjoy this bit of fluff.
> 
> This fic was written for the following events:  
> Marvelously Magical Bingo Square I4: pregnancy/baby  
> Hermione's Haven Bingo Square I3: Thor's Well, Oregon  
> HarryPotterCrossoverBingo I1: Harry Potter/Marvel crossover
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the HP universe or the Marvel universe. They belong to their respective owners. I am also not making any money from the posting of this fic.

"So, where are we headed?" Thor asked for what felt like the billionth time.

"You'll see soon enough," Hermione told him. 

"Why is it our anniversary, yet you're the one surprising me?" Thor quipped. "Don't the men usually surprise the wife here on Midgard?"

"Nah," Hermione said with a wave of her hand. "Besides, you'll love this…" She trailed off, looking nervous suddenly. "Well, I think you will."

"I'm sure I will," Thor assured her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Now, shall you bring us via your witch method?"

Even after five years of being together, Thor still referred to most magical activities as 'witch stuff' or 'witch methods.' She didn't mind, in fact, she found it rather amusing. 

"Actually, Heimdall will be transporting us. I've already given him the coordinates."

"Really? Wouldn't it be easier for you to just bring us?"

Hermione pat her husband's chest and looked up at him lovingly. "Let me have my fun." Truthfully, she couldn't Apparate in her condition, but she didn't want to tell him just yet.

“Okay, if you’re ready, I’ll call Heimdall,” Thor said. 

Hermione pat her pocket to make sure she had what she needed. Looking at Thor, she nodded. “Let’s go!”

Thor pulled her against his chest. “Heimdall!” he shouted. He held her tightly as Heimdall transported them to their mystery location.

When they landed, Hermione let out a small gasp of awe as she took in the scene before them. “It’s even more amazing in person,” she whispered, looking at the incredible phenomena before them. 

“Wow,” Thor said, holding onto Hermione tightly. “What is it?”

“It’s a sinkhole,” Hermione explained. “They believe it used to be a sea cave before it collapsed.” They watched in awe as the water poured in.   
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like this here on Midgard,” Thor said in appreciation. “This was a lovely surprise, Hermione.” He kissed her forehead tenderly. “I didn’t expect sightseeing.”

“Well, it’s not just any scenic spot,” Hermione said, turning to face him with a grin on his face. “Do you know what it's called?”

Thor shook his head and waited for her to tell him.

“Thor’s Well,” she quipped, grinning.

Thor laughed. “A very fitting name!” He kissed her on the lips this time, firmly. “Now I see why you wanted to bring me here.”

“As soon as I discovered you shared a name with the sinkhole, I wanted to bring you,” Hermione said. “But, I have another surprise.”

Thor looked at her. “You do?”

Reaching into her pocket, Hermione pulled out the small black and white photo. She handed it to Thor and watched as he tried to decipher what it was. After a few moments, his eyes widened and he looked at her in disbelief.

“Is this…?” he trailed off, lost for words.

Hermione nodded excitedly. “Yeah.”

“We’re having a tiny babe?” Thor asked, his voice low as he looked back and forth between the picture and Hermione. 

“Yes,” she whispered, looking at him excitedly. “I found out a few days ago. Because we’re both rather powerful in our own ways, the Healer recommended I not travel via Apparition, hence me asking Heimdall for some help,” she explained. “This little one is already showing some powerful strength.” She rubbed her stomach lovingly. 

“Well, it’ll be half-god,” Thor said proudly. He placed his hand on her stomach tenderly. “Oh, Hermione.” He pulled her into his arms and went to hug her tightly, but stopped and made his touch more gently. He kissed her lightly. 

“Thor, I’m not going to break,” she assured him.

“Good,” he murmured against her lips before pulling her flush against his body to kiss her senseless.


End file.
